Datei:Safety Dance Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Safety Dance by Men Without Hats is featured in Dream On, the nineteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Artie accompanied by Brittany, Kurt, Matt, Mercedes, Mike and Tina along with other mall-goers in a flash mob in a mall. The entire performance is a dream sequence where Artie imagines himself being able to dance and walk, no longer needing his wheelchair. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Vol. 3 Showstoppers and Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack. LYRICS: Artie: S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance Well, they're no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance Well, they're no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control We can dance, we can dance We're doing it from wall to wall We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise 'em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don't nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We're doing it from wall to wall (Tina: Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin' the chance Well, it's safe to dance, yeah it's safety dance It's safe to dance We can dance if we want to We've got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything'll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance Well, they're no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We're doing it from wall to wall (Tina: Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Out of control) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin' the chance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance, oh it's safe to dance It's safe to dance! Kategorie:Videos